


Dribble

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn it Dean, why do you have to be so difficult? Is it really that hard to go in the store and buy a bottle of lube?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Смазка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496414) by [Wayward_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr)



“We ain’t using the hand lotion again, that shit stung like a bitch!”  
  
“How about-?”  
  
“No! We’re not using the soap again either, that just makes it drier.”  
  
“Maybe-”  
  
“I know what you’re thinking and no. No oils. It’s messy and slippery and a bitch to get cleaned.”  
  
“I wasn’t- Yeah, okay, fine. Well, you already vetoed butter and shampoo, there’s not much left.”  
  
“Damn it Dean, why do you have to be so difficult? Is it really that hard to go in the store and buy a bottle of lube?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then why don’t you just do it?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Because the guy behind the counter makes me think of Bobby.”  
  
“What’s that? I didn’t hear you?”  
  
“Because the guy behind the counter looks like Bobby, okay?!”  
  
This time it’s Sam’s turn to grow silent.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So, your spit or mine?”


End file.
